Fire and Wind
by thechipmunk01
Summary: "man, you guys are worse off then I gave you credit for!" I said with an awed expression. "well when you live like us, you learn to change what you think you know about the world." rated T because Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1: the capsule and the creature

Fire and wind

Chapter 1; the Capsule

Katniss POV;

It is just another day in the woods, my best friend Gale sits at my side, silent as the earth beneath our feet. We had come up with a decent haul, five fish, three rabbits from Gale's snares, and all of the wild berries and herbs we had gathered on the way to our usual meeting place. On the way, however we stumbled upon something that we had never seen before: a metal capsule shaped like a dome, on top was a large yellow structure that looked like it would keep out rain.

"What do you suppose it is?" Gale asks, his smooth voice breaking the thick silence.

"I'm a bit more concerned as to where it came from." I reply, readying my bow. Suddenly a shadow falls over us, I look up, expecting a capital hovercraft, what I see confounds me even more than the capsule. It appears to be a much smaller version of the Capital hovercraft, the underside is a glossy black, and as the strange vehicle approaches the capsule, a claw drops from the bottom and latches onto the yellow structure at the top.

"Let's see that blue pest stop me now!" a voice exclaimed from what I assumed to be the cockpit of the strange egg-like machine. Three small objects popped out of the bottom of the vehicle and propelled it away from us much faster than it had arrived. Then, a sudden gust of wind whipped through the clearing as a creature resembling a hedgehog skidded to a stop where the pod had been a moment before. Suddenly it turned toward our hiding place and sighed.

"Look, it's obvious we're all aware of one another here, so why don't you to come out of the bushes and talk to me face to face?" Gale slowly walked into the clearing with his bow loaded, I followed.

"We aren't here to harm you." I tried to keep my voice steady.

"Right, because aiming a loaded weapon at my head sure seems like a gesture of peace." the hedgehog's voice was sarcastic.

"We don't want to fight with you, mister. . ." my voice trailed off.

"Sonic, sonic the hedgehog!" he said with a grin.

"That's an interesting name, where did you get it?" suddenly a shadow passed over us, and this time it wasn't the vehicle we had seen before. It was a Capitol hovercraft.

"I guess you two are about to find out!" he said, grabbing our hands and getting into a running stance.

"Do you really think you can outrun- woah!" Gale was cut off by the sheer force of Sonic's takeoff. Wind whistled in my ears as we flew through the forest, the only other sound being Sonics absurdly fast footsteps. Within seconds we were near the edge of the forest, right next to the log where I always stored my bow.

"How are you that fast?" I asked between deep breaths.

"Why are you such a good shot with a bow?" Sonic countered, he didn't look like he had broken a sweat.

"That's not the same; you must be some new breed of mutt that the Capitol plans on using in the next games." Gale said, cringing at the thought.

"Do I look like a dog to you?"

"That's not what I meant." Gale sighed.

"Looks like you have some explaining to do."

"We'll meet you here tomorrow, but right now we need to get home." I said, stowing my bow and heading towards the fence.

"See you then, I guess." Sonic said as he dashed off, followed by a gust of wind.


	2. Chapter 2: stones of power

Chapter 2; stones of power

Sonic's POV;

My two new friends walked towards me as the moon began its journey over the horizon.

"When did you get here?" the girl asked, seemingly surprised that I was here so early.

"You got to get up _way_ earlier if you're going to beat me!" I said, chuckling.

"I guess so." Suddenly we're all laughing lightly, after we calm down the boy, I assumed the two were related, spoke up.

"I don't think we ever got to introduce ourselves yesterday. I'm Gale Hawthorne." Gale said, turning to the girl.

"And I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"Oh, so you two aren't related after all."

"It's an easy mistake to make, and believe me you're not the first." Katniss said, smiling.

"Nice to know." I said as we started walking to Katniss and gale's usual meeting place. We eventually arrived at a clearing similar to the one where I met them yesterday, but this one was surrounded by clumps of blackberry bushes.

"So would you mind explaining this whole 'hunger games' thing? I mean, I've asked around, but haven't gotten anywhere."

"How can you _not _know about the games?" Gale said exasperatedly.

"well, let's see, I've only been here about a week, I can't take five steps into a town without a gun being put in my face, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm not even human!" I exploded, glaring daggers at Gale.

"I'm sorry I blew up like that, I just can't imagine anyone not having heard of the Hunger Games." Gale sighed; there was pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry too, I guess with everything that I've had to deal with lately, I let my anger get the better of me." I said, smiling a bit.

"If you two are done, I think we should get to hunting." Katniss said as she shouldered her bow and arrows, Gale followed suit. As they hunted, they explained the Games and what led to them, after they finished I was glad egghead hadn't followed me, who knows what sick schemes he could come up with here.

"Wow, you guys are worse off than I gave you credit for!" I said with an awed expression.

"When you live like us, you learn to change what you think you know about the world." Katniss said as she shot a squirrel right in the eye. I felt sorry for the little guy, but at the same time I understood that this was how my two new friends had survived for who knows how long. As we climbed over the crest of a large hill I saw it faintly glowing just by the surface of a lake; a chaos emerald. _How did the emeralds get here?_ I thought as Gale noticed the faint green glow the Emerald gave off.

"What's that thing in the lake?" he asked as Katniss' eyes locked onto the green gem.

"I've never seen anything like that before, maybe-" she abruptly stopped speaking when she saw me sprint towards the Emerald and grab it from the water, circling back around and sliding to a stop in front of her.

"this" I said, indicating the diamond-like jewel in my hand, "is a chaos emerald, one of seven incredibly powerful gems that can grant whoever possesses them extraordinary abilities." I said, tossing the emerald up and catching it again as I spoke.

"And soon that power will be mine!" the all too familiar laugh made me turn around in a split second. In front of me floated a familiar egg-shaped hovercraft.

"Well, would you look who finally decided to show up!" I said, smirking.

"Who is that?" Katniss whispered in my ear.

"His name is Dr. Eggman, and he plans to take over the world, so far though, he's been scrambled at every turn." I laughed as I said it.

"We'll see how funny you are when you're nothing more than a blue stain on the ground!" Eggman said, laughing his head off.

"Name one time you've actually beaten me!" I taunted.

"Here and now! Metal sonic, take care of him!" suddenly a robot that held a striking resemblance to me flew in, I just sighed, tossing the emerald to Katniss, I readied myself for a fight. I rushed towards metal, but he was ready for my attack. I felt a burning sensation run through me, and a single horrible image flashed in my mind: my little bro Tails, lying on a table, white as a ghost, not breathing. I felt an unstoppable rage take over as I fell. . .


	3. Chapter 3 night and day

Chapter 3: night and day

Katniss' POV

Sonic drops to the ground, shaking and in obvious pain, he begins to change; his fur changes from an azure blue to a midnight black, his pupils seem to disappear, and a dark pressure fills the air around us.

"What did you do to him?" I ask, turning to face the mad doctor, ready to shoot at a moment's notice.

"You'll find out soon enough." His vehicle begins to rise and in a moment he's gone, not a trace left behind.

"Sonic, are you ok?" I start toward him, but Gale grabs my arm, stopping me. In answer he turns, his pupil less eyes sear into me, giving me the urge to run, but I stand my ground.

"What's going on here?" Gale sighs, exasperated.

"I'll explain later, but right now I need to get the rest of the emeralds before egghead does." Sonic says, looking determined.

"Fine by me, as long as you make it back before the Reaping." I say, turning to leave.

"You guys just worry about keeping your families fed; I'll take care of the rest!" With that, he's off like a bullet, leaving Gale and I to do what we do best; survive.

**Hillo all!**

**Sonic: about time you showed up!**

**Me: don't look at me like that.**


	4. Chapter 4 friends

Chapter 4: Friends

**Hillo all!**

**Sonic: about time you showed up!**

**Me: don't look at me like that.**

Sonic's POV;

It turned out that my journey to find Chip (or Light Gaia) wasn't going to take as long as I thought. As the trees started to thin, I slowed down so I wouldn't attract too much attention, soon enough I saw a large chain link fence lined with concrete at the base. I noticed what looked like an orchard about a mile from where the fence stood, I also noticed that there were a lot of people running around, picking fruit, harvesting crops, and planting seeds. _Must be harvest time_. I thought as I jogged along the fence, sticking close to the concrete barrier so I wouldn't get shot. Suddenly, I heard a shrill scream ring out from the orchard and saw a little girl fall from one of the highest branches, I sprinted forward, dashing up one of the fences support beams, and ran along the trees, I leapt up and jumped from tree to tree, catching the girl and landing on a sturdy branch about fifty feet off the ground.

"Are you all right?" I asked tentatively, setting her down gently.

"I-I think so, thanks for saving me." She stuttered, the girl didn't seem fazed by the fact that I was a hedgehog, but I wasn't worried about it at the time. "Who are you?" she asked, looking at me with an adventurous curiosity.

"My name's sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!" I said, giving a thumbs up.

"I'm Rue." Her voice was like music. Suddenly I heard several pairs of footsteps heading straight for us, that's when I saw four peacekeepers with weapons loaded and ready to fire.

"Step away from the girl!" one barked, I just smirked,

"What are you gonna do if I don't? shoot us both?" Rue was shaking her head, worry in her eyes. In answer, the peacekeeper who had spoken aimed her gun at me. _You guys never learn. . ._ I thought as I grabbed Rue and dashed down the trunk of our tree.

"Catch me if you can slowpokes!" I taunted as I sprinted away. Suddenly, I heard a familiar sound of wings beating next to me, and I looked to my right to see my magenta and white- colored friend flying along beside me.

"Long time no see Sonic!" he said as I slowly came to a stop.

"It's a good thing you showed up buddy, 'cause egghead's stirring up trouble again." I set Rue down near a seemingly empty neighborhood. "Will those Peacekeepers come after you?" I asked Rue.

"No, but you two should really get out of here before they find you." She sounded worried for me.

"Don't worry about us, you just make sure you stay safe, ok?" I asked as I started to walk away.

"I will!" she said as I dashed away, Chip following close behind.

**Me: there, happy now?**

***an arrow whizzes by my head***

**Katniss: I would suggest you find more time for us, or my next arrow is going to end you!**

**Me: meep**


	5. Chapter 5:explanations and expectations

Chapter 5: explanations and expectations

**Me: hey guys. . .**

**Sonic: you mind explaining where you've been?**

**Me: thinking of ways to change the story, why?**

**Sonic: oh no . . . Please tell me it's not what I think it is. . .**

**Me: just wait and see.**

Sonic's POV;

It had taken a week traveling around the districts, unfortunately I hadn't caught sight of any of the emeralds, I had just caught the scent of the blackberry bushes that stood in Katniss and Gale's meeting place when suddenly I felt myself being pulled by my foot into the air.

"oh come on!" I cried irritably as the duo melted out of the brush.

"So much for having lightning fast reflexes." Gale chuckled, a smile on his face.

"Oh shut up!" I said as I curled up and cut through the rope with a spin dash. I landed lightly on my feet and walked into the clearing.

"So about what happened last week at the lake. . ." Katniss let the sentence trail off. I sighed, this might take a while.

"So you guys already know that the Chaos Emeralds can grant people extraordinary power if someone collects all seven, right?" my friends nodded.

"Well, the emeralds power depends on the alignment of the user's emotions as well as their intentions." I picked a blackberry and spun it on my fingertip. "If the user has positive emotions, they can enter something called a super form, but if they have a lot of negative emotions like anger, sadness, and things like that, the user will enter a dark form." Katniss' eyes suddenly hardened.

"So what would happen if the capitol got their hands on the emeralds?" Katniss sounded worried.

"I don't want to find out." I replied, sighing, I collapsed onto the grass, I was exhausted. Suddenly I felt something sitting on my stomach, I looked up to see a black bird similar to a mockingbird, Katniss had a look of surprise on her face, she whistled a little melody, the bird cocked it's head, listening. Katniss repeated the little song, and the bird chirped it back to her note for note.

"Huh, I've never seen a bird do something like that before, is this-"

"One of the capitol's mutts, yeah." Katniss replied, a hint of pain in her eyes. Somehow these two shared a deeper bond then just being hunting partners.

"Gale, we probably need to head back soon, the reaping is today, remember?" Katniss looked to me, I knew she was scared deep down, she had supported her family for years, if she died in the games, there was no telling what would happen. The duo started off, I sat up and the bird flapped away. I caught up to the hunters in seconds; they turned their heads in surprise.

"If you two really expect me to just sit and wait while you guys have a chance of getting picked to die, you're crazy!" Katniss gave me a small smile, and gale looked at me with thanks in his eyes. I followed them to the fence and slipped under, unsure of what might be waiting on the other side.


	6. Chapter 6: ignition

Chapter 6: ignition

Sonic's POV:

I stood atop a large building overlooking the district square, I had told Katniss and Gale that I would be up here if anything went wrong. After a long winded speech from a man I assumed to be the mayor, the reaping seamed to finally get going, a woman spoke into the microphone about selecting a boy and girl to be a part of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games, her cheery tone made me want to punch something, how could these people honestly _celebrate_ this kind of sick sport? I wondered to myself as the woman walked over to one of the glass balls that held several slips of paper and returned to the mic.

"Primrose Everdeen." She said. The crowd went dead silent as a young girl, maybe twelve years old, slowly walked towards the stage. Suddenly a humming sound reached my ears and I scanned the sky to find a whole army of robots headed straight for the little girl, I dashed forward and jumped off of the roof of the building, there were several cries and shouts as the people saw me, but I ignored them. The robots landed all around the kid, and they all raised their weapons, I rushed in and used my Sonic Wind technique to shield the girl, then I launched myself into a homing attack and destroyed at least a third of the bots, as soon as I destroyed the last one of them though, a huge mech landed right in front of me and Prim. I got into a defensive stance and put myself between her and the giant metal monster. Eggman appeared at the top of the mech, and he was _ticked_.

"You insufferable little rat! Why must you always get in the way?" he seethed, I just smirked.

"If you'd played nice, I wouldn't have had to break all your toys!" Eggman screamed in anger.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE FINISHED SONIC!" eggman roared as a massive lazer began charging on his mech. Suddenly I had an Idea,

"Katniss!" I yelled, tossing my chaos emerald to her, she saw the laser cannon and suddenly it was like someone had killed her mother in front of her and then spit in her face, the emerald glowed brightly and when it dimmed, I knew right then and there that old egghead was about to get fried, _literally_. Katniss was surrounded by yellow fire, her eyes burned a bright gold, her dress, once sky blue, now roared with blue flames, making her look like an avenging angel. She flew at eggman's mech and burned straight through the outer armor, his face was priceless when he saw her burst through the floor of his cockpit.

"_Nobody,_" Her voice seemed to be more powerful too, resonating all around us when she spoke. "Hurts my little sister and gets away with it!" eggman's entire robot blew up, and his damaged cockpit was launched into the sky, I could have sworn I saw a glint where Katniss launched him off. My friend landed and immediately turned to the stage.

"I volunteer as tribute!" she cried, flinging my emerald back to me as she spoke. The rest of the event was a blur, I remember Prim rushing up to Katniss, screaming for her not to go, Gale pulled her off though, and then before I knew it, the train was leaving, taking Katniss and some guy named Peeta Mellark with it, about an hour after the train was gone, I left a note for gale and the Everdeen's

_Don't worry about Katniss, I'm going after them, if anyone asks about me, just tell them you know me from a long time ago. And Prim, if you ever feel like everything is falling apart, just hang on to this gem, it'll keep your spirits up, just like it has for me. Stay strong and don't worry, I'll make sure those two get home._

_-sonic_

After that I took off along the tracks, I'll admit I underestimated the train's speed at first, but it was still a cakewalk catching up, once I was parallel with the speeding bullet train, I jumped onto the roof and found a doorway to the inside, I pulled out my blue chaos emerald from hammerspace and used chaos control to slow time so I could slip in. the look on Katniss' face made me grin, the other three had looks of shock, disbelief, and even a bit of disgust.

"Who let the rat onto the train?" The women from the reaping asked. I glared at her.

"First of all, I'm not a _rat_, I'm a _hedgehog_, and second, if you call this train fast, you don't know what fast really is!" I smirked at the freakishly pale woman's expression as she collapsed.

"Did my sister send you after me?" Katniss asked, a slight smile on her face.

"You don't think that I wouldn't have come on my own anyway?" Peeta glanced my way, he seemed nervous. Suddenly I sensed another presence in the room with us, Katniss gasped, and I whirled around to face an old acquaintance.

"Long time no see, _Faker_."


End file.
